


Skeletons

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Sleepovers, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the middle of the night during a sleepover, Stan and Richie decide to team up to keep Eddie awake (and horrify him in the process).Oneshot/drabble





	Skeletons

It was the middle of the night and all Eddie wanted to do was sleep. He figured Stan wanted the same too, being sensible himself and with this sleepover being at his house. Richie though? It was no surprise that their third friend wanted nothing more than to just start some weird shit at one in the morning. 

"...do you ever think about how your skeleton is always wet?"

Eddie opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck. 

"I wish I never had but thanks for ruining my life," Eddie hissed. 

"Don't worry," Stan said suddenly, in his usual deadpan voice. Oh god, not him too. He was laying somewhere to Eddie's right, and even though he couldn't see him he could picture the look on his face. "There will come a time when it's not."

"Even worse, thanks."

This was the last time Eddie hung out with them (even though he knew that wasn't true). 


End file.
